Raitoningu
by skizzeonpaper
Summary: "Aku tidak tau apakah kalian bersaudara atau tidak, namun, kalian datang disaat yang bersamaan ke panti asuhan ini. Kuberi nama kalian persis dengan dua nama prajurit terkuat di dongeng masa lalu, karena kalian tidak menangis menghadapi petir." dan kini, kedua orang itu bertemu kembali, sang inspektur dan si saudari angkat saksi sebuah kasus. MAAF LAMA UPDATE, CH.3!
1. Chapter 1

_"Aku tidak tau apakah kalian bersaudara atau tidak, namun, kalian datang disaat yang bersamaan ke panti asuhan ini..."_

_._

_"...kuberi nama kalian persis dengan dua nama prajurit terkuat di dongeng masa lalu..."_

.

_"...Karena kalian berdua sekuat baja, walaupun masih bayi, kalian tidak menangis menghadapi petir."  
_

_._

_._

**Raitoningu**

**Desclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Fanfic and art by : skizzeonpaper**

**LevixMikasa  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abu-abu, cat ruangan itu abu-abu.

Pucat.

Meja putih di tengah ruangan yang sebesar kamar tidur itu ketumpahan minuman kaleng soda. Jatuh karena seseorang dengan tangan yang diborgol menendang-nendang kaki meja, hendak meminta kebebasan. Memberikan sorot mata tajam kepada pria yang duduk di depannya.

Pria pendek berkharisma, memakai kemeja warna selaras dengan ruangan tersebut. Tidak lupa asap rokok yang keluar dari batang yang di pegangnya mengepul menyesakkan udara.

"Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku tidak salah! Aku berkata jujur!"

"Buktikan, bocah."

Pria pendek itu mematikan rokoknya di asbak, kemudian memajukan duduknya. Membalas sorot mata tajam orang yang sedang di borgol di hadapannya. "Sekali lagi jawab pertanyaanku, darimana kau mendapatkan pistol itu?"

"Aku tidak tau! Aku baru pulang kuliah dan tiba-tiba sudah ada benda itu di dalam tasku!" Jawab lelaki yang lebih tinggi badan darinya itu.

Levi Ackerman tetap di posisinya, walaupun udara tiba-tiba lewat dengan cepat di mukanya saat orang yang di depannya itu berbicara, ia tetap tak bergeming, datar.

"Baiklah, Eren Jeager, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Kau harus jawab dengan jujur."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak..."

"Insiden penembakan di kafe Woruros enam jam yang lalu sudah menewaskan tiga orang di tempat. Dan saat kami menyelidiki TKP kami menemukan dirimu memegang pistol, kau masih tidak ingin mengaku?"

"Aku juga korban bodoh! Aku hanya masyarakat sipil biasa yang kebetulan sedang nongkrong di cafe Woruros saat insiden itu terjadi!"

"Dan saat kejadian penembakan kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di wc kafe. Lalu saat berusaha menghubungi keluargamu kau menemukan pistol ini di tas mu dan tepat saat itu kawan-kawanku sedang menggeledah TKP, dan karena itu kau disini sekarang. Itu lagikah yang hendak kau katakan, tuan Jeager?"

"Ya, dan demi Tuhan semua itu benar."

"Semua bukti mengarah padamu, Jeager. Sidik jarimu ada di pistol. Salahkan tanganmu yang jahil memegang benda yang...kalau memang, bukan milikmu." Ucap Levi sambil melempar _file _di atas meja. "Jika kau tidak salah, buktikan padaku kalau kau memang tak bersalah."

"Seseorang sudah memasukkan benda itu ke tas ku, aku sangat yakin."

"Sekarang tugasmu adalah yakinkan aku, kalau memang kau bukan pemilik pistol tersebut." Ucap Levi sambil mengambil batang rokok dari kotaknya di balik jas, mulai merokok kembali.

Lelaki di hadapannya itu hanya bisa menunduk, terdiam, dan menggigil. Ia ketakutan, ia tak bisa kemana-mana, ia ingin teriak. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya difitnah, diinterogasi, diancam.

"Baiklah kau tidak perlu mengaku sekarang." Levi menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Kami baru menyelidiki pistolmu. Kami tetap akan memberimu status sebagai saksi sekarang karena bukti yang lain belum kami temukan. Doakan saja semoga ada bukti lain yang akan mendukungmu."

Bocah kuliahan itu menegeuk ludah. "Kalau begitu, jika semua bukti mengarah padaku, aku ingin mengajukan ke persidangan, pembelaan." Ucap Eren sambil mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Diterima, kau mau menggunakan pengacara?"

"Tentu, kebenaran akan terbukti, aku yakin."

"Baiklah, selamat menunggu dan berdoalah, Eren Jeager." Levi berdiri dari kursinya, dan menuju pintu keluar, membiarkan Eren duduk lemas dengan tangan yang diborgol. Meratapi nasib.

Lelaki pendek itu keluar dan di sambut oleh rekannya yang sedari tadi menonton percakapan mereka dari balik kaca satu arah.

"Dia tak tampak seperti orang jahat." Ucap Erwin, salah satu koleganya di kepolisian. "Mungkin benar ia difitnah."

"Aku tidak mau berkata macam-macam, biarlah bukti yang mengungkapkan semuanya." Jawab Levi sambil memasang jasnya. "Aku makan dulu, Erwin. Aku belum sarapan, gara-gara kasus ini."

"Sekarang kau makan dulu, isi tenagamu. Lagian bocah ini sudah tertangkap, kan?"

"Ya, dan sehabis itu aku langsung menuju TKP ingin meminta rekaman _cctv._

"Kuserahkan padamu, inspektur Levi."

Dan pintu itu ditutup, bersamaan dengan perginya lelaki pendek tersebut.

ooo

"Yo, Levi!"

Hanji Zoe, rekannya dalam kepolisian mengambil kursi di hadapannya. Membuat Levi tak jadi mengambil sesuap nasi.

"Mau apa kau, mata empat?"

"Nee neee, kau lanjutkan saja makan, aku bolehkan ikut makan disini?"

"Terserah, yang pasti aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku tidak bisa mendengar nyanyahanmu seperti biasa."

"Yosh, pelayan!" Teriak wanita berkacamata itu ke pelayan kantin. "Aku mau pesan!"

"Kau berisik sekali." Kata levi sambil menyap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Itulah aku, hehe."

Setelah Hanji memesan dan pesanannya datang, mereka mulai memakan makanan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kasus penembakan di kafe Woruros? Kudengar bocah kuliahan dalangnya, benarkah?"

"Aku baru saja habis menginterogasinya tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Dia tetap tidak mengaku bahwa pistol itu miliknya." Jawab Levi sambil memotong daging steak di hadapannya. "Sekarang dia sedang ditanyai oleh psikolog."

"Ha, dan menurutmu bagaimana hasil psikolog?"

"Aku bukan ahli, tapi saat melihat wajah bocah itu sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak melihat ada kebohongan di wajahnya. Dan dia trlihat seperti bocah normal."

"Ini kasus besar."

"Benar, dan aku pernah mengambil kasus lebih besar dari ini."

"Menurutku, bocah itu tidak salah. Ada kemungkinan juga si pelaku memasukkan senjatanya ke tas sembarang orang dan kabur seenak jidat." ujar Hanji.

"Aku tetap akan menyelidiki kasus ini, habis ini rencananya aku ingin meminta _record cctv_ kafe Woruros."

"Sebaiknya iya, jangan sampai orang yang tak bersalah kita penjarakan."

"Aku duluan."

Levi menyilangkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring, ia sudah selesai makan siang. Ia ambil jas yang ada di kursi dan pergi, meninggalkan Hanji yang masih menyantap makanannya, menuju TKP.

ooo

Shigashina Road 61B lantai 2, kamar no.11, selatan kota Maria.

Gadis berkulit pucat itu membuka sepatunya sambil menghidupkan seklar lampu. Sekejap seluruh kamar kosnya menjadi terang benderang. Ia membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, dan melaraskan nafas.

Syukur, hari ini kuliahnya cepat berakhir. Biasanya gadis itu punya jam kuliah sampai sore, namun tidak untuk siang ini.

Mentelentangkan tubuh, mengambil ponselnya, dan melihat ke semua aplikasi chat di sana. Tidak ada notif sedikitpun, hampa.

Mikasa Ackerman memutuskan melihat timeline medsosnya saja.

Semenit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

Bosan, ia banting lembut ponselnya ke sudut kasur.

Dan setelah menggerutu dalam hati, ia memutuskan untuk mengisi kekosongan dengan menghidupkan tv.

Di chanel manapun, _headline news_ tentang kasus penembakan di tempat umum di kafe Woruros ditampilkan. Mulai dari mengutarakan kronologis kejadian yang sudah di dapat polisi atau hanya sekedar wawancara dengan saksi sekitar kafe, membuat ia tambah bosan dan mematikan tv.

_"Apa aku jalan-jalan ke mall saja ya?"_

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar ponselnya berdering kencang, kaget karena merasa asing.

_"Telpon?"_

Mikasa merangkak di tempat tidur menuju sumber suara.

"Siapa yang nelpon?"

Dan tertera di layar, nomor yang tak diketahui. Nomor yang jarang ia lihat, dengan dijit angka yang sangat sedikit.

Dengan tenang Mikasa menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan.

"Halo?"

Dan terdengar suara khas bapak-bapak dari arah sana. "Selamat sore, apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Iya saya sendiri, saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Saya Erwin Smith dari badan kepolisian negara."

"Ada apa, sir?"

"Apakah anda saudara angkat Eren Jeager?"

"Ya betul, sir..." Mendengar nama Eren disebut-sebut, gadis itu mendadak panik. "...Apa yang terjadi dengan Eren?"

Terdengar nafas panjang dari sana, Erwin menyiapkan nafasnya. "Saudara anda diduga menjadi tersangka kasus penembakan di kafe Woruros..."

"...kami mohon kerjasamanya."

ooo

Tidak, Mikasa tidak pingsan hanya karena mendengar kenyataan tersebut, malah ia lebih gesit dari sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat, Mikasa kembali keluar dari kosnya dan berlari menuju pemberhentian bus depan jalan. Segera menuju ke gedung kepolisian dimana Eren sedang ditahan. Dengan wajah yang masih syok dan perasaan penuh gelisah. Ia berdoa dalam hati.

ooo

"Mikasa..."

Penuh amarah, itulah kesimpulan yang berhasil Mikasa tangkap kala melihat wajah sang kakak angkat. Wajah yang pernah tercerminkan dari Eren sebelumnya, yaitu wajah yang Eren tunjukkan disaat-saat tertentu. Wajah yang pernah melindunginya dari preman-preman nakal di taman kota sewaktu mereka kecil.

"Kenapa...bisa begini..."

Mikasa menggenggam tangan Eren yang diborgol sambil menggigil. "Kenapa..."

Erwin masih memperhatikan percakapan keluarga tersebut dari balik ruangan interogasi.

"Mikasa..." Eren menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha melihat wajah Mikasa yang sedang menahan air matanya keluar. Ini benar-benar cobaan berat untuk keduanya.  
"Jangan menangis...kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja percaya, Eren..." Akhirnya air mata itu keluar. "Tentu saja..."

"Percayalah, aku akan keluar dari sini karena aku tidak bersalah, aku difitnah." Jawab Eren tetap dengan alis menukik kedalam.

"Berjanjilah...karena sudah cukup aku kehilangan orang tua kita...aku tidak mau lagi kehilanganmu..., keluargaku satu-satunya..."

"Tentu saja aku berjanji!" Ucap Eren dengan semangat berkobar. "Pasti, aku janji!"

Dan tiba-tiba ada suara dari speker ruangan. "Mikasa Ackerman, waktumu sudah habis." Kata Erwin Smith dari luar. Kemudian terdengar suara mesin toa dimatikan. Mikasa menunduk karena perasaan khawatir mulai kembali mencuat.

"Aku harus keluar, Eren. Waktuku disini sudah habis." Mikasa tegak dari kursi dimana biasanya introgator duduk. "Aku tetap akan mengikuti perkembangan kasusmu ini, aku akan selalu ada dipihakmu." Mikasa mengambil langkah mantap meninggalkan Eren. Dan keluar dengan mengelap air mata. Eren hanya bisa mengkerutkan kening, membiarkan visualnya kembali melihat punggung orang yang hilang dibalik pintu tersebut.

Di luar ruangan, gadis itu menemui Erwin.

"Sir, andakah tanggung jawab kasus yang melibatkan saudaraku ini?"

"Bukan, tapi kolega kami. Saat ini ia sedang ke TKP, mencari bukti yang lain."

"Bisakah aku bertatap muka dengannya?"

"Tentu, saat ini pun kau sedang bekerjasama dengan kami." Jawab Erwin, "Kau bisa menemuinya di ruangannya sekitar jam 3 sore ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Eren?"

"Dia belum dimasukkan ke dalam sel, tapi tetap kami tahan."

"Syukurlah."

"Kalau memang saudaramu tidak bersalah, tentu kami bebaskan. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Erwin untuk menghibur perempuan cantik di depannya.

"Terimakasih sir."

Mikasa memberi salam hormat kepada Erwin. Dirasa sudah tak ada urusan lagi disini, ia hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu." Erwin memberhentikan langkahnya, Mikasa berbalik.

"Ya, sir?"

"Nama belakang anda...Ackerman?"

"Iya, itu nama lahir saya. Keluarga Jeager mengadopsi saya." Jawab Mikasa. "Ada masalah kah, sir?"

Erwin melotot, suaranya tertahan. Lelaki tinggi berambut blonde tersebut menelan ludah. "Ti..tidak ada... Anda bisa pergi."

"Baiklah."

Daun pintu menutupi tubuh gadis yang barusan berbicara dengannya tersebut, gadis itu sudah meninggalkan posisinya.

"Jam 3, sekarang masih jam 2..." Mikasa terus berjalan, melewati lorong-lorong gedung. "Sebaiknya aku mengisi tenaga dulu..."

ooo

Kursi dan meja berjatuhan serampangan, kaca kafe pecah dan berurai pecahannya di jalanan. Berberapa meter dari gedung di pasangi _line_ berwarna kuning tanda di larang masuk. Banyak pejalan kaki yang berhenti dan menonton bagaimana petugas kepolisian memeriksa TKP. Dan di kantor kafe tersebut, Levi dan asistennya, Petra Ral, sedang menerima video kaset rekaman dari manajer kafe yang sedari tadi berwajah murung.

"Kami akan menjadikan ini barang bukti." Sahut Levi sambil menyimpan rekaman tersebut di tasnya. "Saya turut prihatin dengan kafe anda."

"Tolong sir, tangkap pelakunya secepatnya! Saya rugi besar gara-gara peristiwa ini..." Ucap bapak-bapak tua itu penuh emosi. "...mohon kerjasamanya, sir!"

Levi ikut hormat, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan TKP diikuti Petra, sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan angka tiga kurang. Mereka berdua memasuki mobil dinas dengan sigap. Sang supir menancap gas, membuat mobil itu ngebut namun terkendali.

"Sampai di kantor, kita akan memeriksa semua yang ada di rekaman itu. Hubungi orang-orang lain. "Perintah Levi kepada Petra.

"Yes, sir!"

Akhirnya, pukul tiga tepat. Mereka berdua sampai di markas. Dengan gagahnya Levi berjalan diikuti sang asisten yang manis. Melewati orang-orang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku akan menghubungi Erwin, dia harus punya andil dalam kasus ini, ini kasus besar..." Ucap Levi sambil mengambil ponselnya di saku, lalu menekan tombol_ unlock_. "Petra, siapkan ruangan untuk melihat rekaman_ cctv_ bersama yang lain. Aku akan ke ruanganku sekarang untuk mengambil _file _Eren Jeager."

"Baik, Sir!" Petra kemudian mengambil jalan berbelok menuju koridor lain. Levi terus berjalan sampai ia tiba di dalam _lift_ dengan cekatan.

Ia kembali fokus dengan ponselnya, mencari menu kontak dan _search_, tapi belum sempat ia mencari nama Erwin di daftar, Erwin sudah menelponnya duluan.

"Halo." Jawabnya.

"Levi, bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat rekamannya?" Tanya pria bermarga Smith itu.

"Sudah, dan tim di TKP bekerja dengan baik."

"Bagus." Tanggap atasannya tersebut. "Nah Levi, kau kedatangan tamu, sekarang ia sedang berada di ruanganmu."

Levi turun dari lift ke lantai 3, kemudian terus mengambil langkah dengan cepat dan melewati koridor menuju ruangannya.

"Siapa?"

"Dia satu-satunya keluarga Eren Jeager."

"Oh, punya saudara rupanya."

"Saudara angkat."

"Saudara angkat atau kandung bukan urusanku, yang pasti hanya dia saudara Jeager."

"Benar, dan kau akan kaget saat tau nama saudaranya tersebut siapa." Ucap Erwin sedikit terkikik. "Apa kau punya saudara, Levi?"

"Jangankan saudara, orang tua saja tidak, kau taukan, Erwin?" Levi akhirnya sampai ke depan pintu ruangannya, dengan cepat ia tarik ganggang dan membuka pintu tersebut. "Siapa namanya?"

Levi berhenti di depan pintu sebentar, jeda tercipta.

Mikasa yang sudah duduk menunggu di ruangan Levi sedari sepuluh menit yang lalu menoleh ke arah suara pintu terbuka. Mereka saling berpandangan, mata gelap itu saling bertemu. Terdiam.

"Namanya...Mikasa Ackerman."

.

.

_"Ackerman...?"_

.

.

.

TBC

Raitoningu / Lighting(petir) dalam nihonggo

Woruros diambil dari _prounance_ Jepang, Wall Rose, sedikit diplesetkan.

.

.

A/N

Haloo minnaaaaa, ohisashiburii, ogenkidesukaa?

Btw, Ini fanfic saya yang baru, mohon bantuannya :3

Kali ini saya beneran ngasih pairing Levi dan Mikasa. Dan ini fic dibuat karena saya masih susah menerima nama Ackerman sebagai surname Levi (di manga) Saya kan mau ngeship Levi dan Mikasa kalau ternyata saudaraan gimana ngeshipnya -_- jadi saya tuangkan dalam fic seolah-seolah nama mereka sama hanya karena kebetulan belaka #eh tapi ceritanya tetap keren kok Isayama-sensei! *ngomongsendiri*

Ah soal AU nya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam setting ya :3

Terus minta maaf kalau ada typo, dan alay, semoga nggak deh~

Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan minnaaa, onegai? ;)

Salam dari Skiz.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tik, tok, tik, tok_

Sudah 2 menit mereka tidak bergeming, tidak ada yang punya inisiatif berbicara duluan. Kedua iris berwarna gelap itu bertemu dengan sorot penuh makna. Makna yang tidak lebih dari jarum di tumpukkan jemari, namun begitu berat dan licin hingga tersangkut begitu mudah.

Jarum itu disebut oleh keduanya 'nama Ackerman'.

Keduanya hanya bisa mengerinyitkan dahi sampai saat ini, karena jarum itu benar-benar nyangkut di otak hingga mereka susah untuk berbicara satu kata pun.

.

.

**Raitoningu**

**Desclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Fanfic and art by : skizzeonpaper**

**LevixMikasa  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa hanya bisa terpaku dan terdiam, padahal saat ini dirinyalah yang membutuhkan Levi untuk menyelesaikan kasus sang kakak. Pertemuan pertama yang benar-benar menjengkelkan menurutnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia harus berurusan dengan orang yang bahkan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyambutnya dengan baik. Tapi, hal itu tidak begitu dihiraukan.

Karena kembali ia menempelkan lekat-lekat nama belakangnya di jidat jenong cebol di depannya. Kadang bola matanya kembali memutar ke arah papan nama di meja kerja Levi. Dan berkali-kali ia memeriksa, memang nama itu tidak tertulis dengan salah, sangat benar.

Itulah yang ia risaukan sedari tadi.

Dan si cebol Levi, meskipun dia juga merisaukan soal nama gadis di depannya, dia lebih risau dengan suasana diam seperti ini. Lelaki yang hobi menginterogasi orang ini pun mulai merasa kesal dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Berdiam dan bungkam seperti ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengan yang namanya interogasi, dan dia suka menginterogasi, itulah yang membawanya ke pekerjaannya sekarang, seorang detektif kepolisian. Namun di situasi sekarang, menanyakan nama gadis di depannya saja ia tak sudi.

Yang butuh siapa, yang duluan ngomong siapa. Itulah motto lelaki bermuka datar tersebut.

Hingga waktu berselang 3 menit, dan dilihatnya mahluk cantik itu sama saja keras kepalanya dengan dirinya, keinginan untuk mengusir gadis di depannya itu akhirnya sudah dipucuk ubun.

Levi bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, mengambil jasnya yang bertengger di kursi dan melangkah hendak keluar.

Dan tentu saja, jika di desak seperti ini, tidak mungkin Mikasa tinggal diam.

"Tunggu!"

Lelaki cebol itu membalikkan badannya, melihat ke arah sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Cih."

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar di ruangan anda...saya bukan tidak mengharga..."

"Kau sudah membuang waktuku, bocah, 3 menit. 3 menit sebelumnya mungkin aku sudah bisa menemukan sesuatu di video rekaman cctv yang melibatkan kakakmu itu. Dan kau memintaku bertemu denganmu disini hanya untuk memandangimu? Kau punya otak?"

Ditanya punya otak atau tidak, siapa yang tidak mendidih.

Tapi sekali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia ingat posisinya...

...di ruangan ini...

"Maafkan saya sekali lagi..." Ucap Mikasa berusaha mencari alasan. "...saya pun tidak mengerti kenapa saya diam..."

"Dan begitupun aku."

Mikasa kaget, dan hanya bisa cengo mendengar jawaban lelaki di depannya.

Mata itu kembali bertemu, mengerti dengan maksud masing-masing. Mengerti dan sadar kenapa mereka berdua bisa terdiam dan menyadarinya dengan situasi berberapa menit setelahnya. Yah, tentu saja karena nama itu, na-ma-i-tu.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, akhirnya Levi mempersilahkan Mikasa duduk di sofa tamu di ruangannya. Dan Mikasa pun duduk dengan penuh keseganan.  
Kemudian, ia melihat lelaki berbadan rata-rata tersebut sedang mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Petra, kau dan yang lain coba selidiki rekaman itu tanpa aku dulu, aku punya tamu."

Dan telepon bernada perintah itu di tutup, Mikasa hanya bisa menatap kosong.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana omongan kita tadi..." Levi mengambil duduk di singel sofa tepat didepan Mikasa duduk.

"Sampai saat saya meminta maaf, saya benar-benar minta maaf inspektur. Saya tidak bermaksud membuang waktu anda. Saya hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"...hanya..."

"_Ackerman_, itu yang mau kau bilang kan?"

"..."

"..."

"Syukurlah kupikir hanya diriku yang berpikir demikian."

"Nama belakang sama..." Levi kembali tegak dan menuju dispenser terdekat, lalu mengambil gelas. "...katakan padaku apakah kau tidak tau orang tuamu juga, saudara angkat Jeager?"

"Dan sayangnya memang iya, saya diadopsi oleh keluarga Jeager."

_Ketemu_

"Kau dari panti asuhan?"

"Setau saya iya, panti asuhan di sudut kota ini, tapi saya tidak tau nama panti asuhannya. Ibu dan ayah Jeager tidak pernah memberitahu..."

"Begitukah."

Levi kembali duduk sambil membawa dua gelas berisi teh hangat dan ia letakkan ke meja. Mikasa berterimakasih dan meminum teh yang disuguhi Levi, dan gadis itu merasa janggal saat melihat cara cebol itu memegang gelas.

"Cara minumku begini." Ucap Levi tiba-tiba seakan bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu. "Kau keberatan?"

"Te...tentu tidak, semua orang punya cara minum. Mungkin cara minum anda memang aneh." Ucap Mikasa keceplosan, air mendidih di ubun-ubunnya masih bersisa semenjak dibilang tidak punya otak oleh si muka datar tadi.

"Ho... aneh menurutmu saja, kurasa." Ucap Levi sambil meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. "Baiklah, kembali ke tujuanmu datang kemari..."

"Ya, tentunya demi kakakku saya mau datang kesini." Ucap Mikasa sedikit sarkas. Levi hanya bisa bersikap tak peduli.

"Kalau kau minta kejelasan, aku akan selalu melaporkannya kepadamu. Apapun perkembangan kasus ini, atau jika kau tak mau, kau bisa menggunakan pengacara. Biar pengacaramu yang mengurus bocah itu."

"Tidak, saya mau diri saya yang langsung terlibat dalam kasus ini."

"Terserah padamu." Jawab Levi tak kalah kasar. "Jeager tadi pagi mengatakan padaku, kalau kasus ini membuktikan dia bersalah, dia akan menggunakan pengacara." Ucap Levi sambil mengambil _file_ di meja kerjanya.

"Sebelum dia menjadi tersangka tetap, saya tetap bersamanya tanpa pengacara." Jawab Mikasa tegas. Dan Levi hanya meliriknya sambil membolak-balikkan _file_ di tangannya.

"Namamu, Mikasa Ackerman, umur 21 tahun. Mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Sina. Kau tinggal di panti asuhan dan diadopsi keluarga Jeager saat berumur 6 tahun."

"Yes, sir."

"Tidak punya catatan kriminal..."

"Tentu saja."

"Kita buktikan mulai sekarang apakah Jeager sebaik dirimu atau tidak, Ackerman." Levi menutup file yang diisi Mikasa sebelumnya dan melemparnya ke meja.

"Saya serahkan kepada anda."

Ucapan yang barusan Mikasa katakan sebenarnya tidak berasal dari hati. Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang ini sudah tidak memberikan kesan yang baik. Ditambah pula dengan masalah nama tersebut, dan tentu saja dengan posisinya yang saat ini sedang membutuhkan bantuan seorang Levi.

Levi hanya bisa terdiam duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menatap Mikasa intens, begitupula yang ditatap.

Dan lama kelamaan, tatapan jarak jauh itu semakin meredup, kelopak mata keduanya mulai menutup dan berusaha membuang muka.

"Ackerman..." Ucap Levi sambil membelakangi Mikasa, dan lurus melihat keluar jendela. "Menurutmu, kenapa nama belakangmu bisa persis sama denganku?"

Mikasa melotot di dalam tundukan kepalanya.

"...apa jangan-jangan kita bersaudara?"

"Kenapa anda bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Mikasa lantang.

"Yang keluarga punya marga bernama Ackerman di dunia ini banyak."

"Tapi tidak di kota ini."

Suasana semakin mencekam, Mikasa hanya bisa menelan ludah. Atmosfir yang begitu tegang mengitari langit-langit ruangan, terisi oleh topik yang berat...

...Topik yang tidak seharusnya dipermasalahkan saat ini...

"Tidak...di kota ini?"

"Setauku, tidak ada keluarga bernama Ackerman kecuali aku, di kota ini, walaupun aku tak begitu yakin." Jawab Levi. "Kau berasal dari panti asuhan di sudut kota, berarti kau sudah lama tinggal di kota ini."

"Kenapa anda bisa bilang tidak ada Ackerman lain di kota ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak yakin." Tukasnya. "Tapi, aku tetap penasaran."

"Penasaran?"

"Iya...penasaran, sepertinya kita terhu..."

BRAAAK!

"Inspektur!"

Tiba-tiba Petra muncul dengan begitu ngos-ngosan. Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Mikasa kaget, tapi lebih kaget lagi saat melihat wajah cebol di sampingnya tetap sama datarnya.

"Ada apa, Petra? Dan bisakah kau tidak mendobrak pintu ruanganku lagi?"

"Maafkan saya, inspektur!" Ucap Petra sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Anda harus ikut saya! kami berhasil menemukan kejanggalan dari rekaman cctv."

"Aku kesana, kau pergi saja duluan."

"Baik!" Petra kemudian pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Levi mengambil jas miliknya, lalu membungkus kemeja yang dipakainya. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu, namun sebelum itu dia berhenti di samping Mikasa.

"Baiklah Ackerman, ini nomorku." Levi memberikan kartu nama miliknya. "Aku sudah punya nomor dan alamat kosmu, dan itu kartu namaku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Dan sebagai inspektur, aku juga mohon bantuan darimu selaku pihak keluarga Jeager."

"Baiklah, mohon kerja sama anda juga."

Levi mengangguk mohon pamit, dan dia membalikkan badan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Dan Mikasa mencegahnya, lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Anda belum meneruskan kalimat anda..."

"Yang mana?"

"Soal nama itu..."

Levi kembali membalikkan badan, melihat mata Mikasa yang sedikit meredup, dan pipi yang memerah. Memerah karena tiba-tiba ditatap Levi dengan sorot mata yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Ah..." Kemudian cebol itu melempar tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau saja mungkin kita terhubung."

"Terhubung? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena aku..."

"...lahir di panti asuhan kota ini juga."

Sukses, Mikasa merasakan batinnya tergoncang. Mendengar bahwa orang yang memiliki nama belakang yang sama juga dulu sama-sama lahir di panti asuhan.

"Tidak..."

"Apakah kita punya hubungan keluarga?"

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Makanya, aku ingin mengajukan penawaran denganmu."  
Mikasa kemudian mengambil langkah duduk walau tanpa diizinkan si tuan rumah. Ia menjepit tulang hidungnya, berpikir keras dengan situasi sekarang.

"Penawaran...apa...?" Ucap Mikasa bergetar.

Levi kemudian bersandar ke meja kerjanya, sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Selesai kasus kakak angkatmu ini, aku akan menolak semua pekerjaan dulu khusus untuk mencari kebenaran di balik nama kita, ke panti asuhan di seluruh kota."

"Untuk mencari...kebenaran nama?"

"Ya, memastikan hubungan antara kau dan aku dibalik nama itu."  
Mikasa berdiri dengan tidak santai, dengan emosi yang meluap, ia bertanya. "Kenapa...kau peduli?"

Levi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Maaf?"

"Kenapa anda harus peduli tentang nama itu?Apa gunanya kita mengetahui hubungan kita dengan nama itu? Tidak perlu tau pun bukannya lebih baik? Anggap saja nama dan kondisi lahir kita kebetulan sama, dan semuanya selesai!..."  
Levi menarik nafas berat.

"...apa yang anda harapkan jika kita berdua terhubung? Anda mau punya adik seperti saya?"

Dan kemudian Levi menghembuskannya berat.

"Jawab saya, inspektur."

"Aku bertanya balik, memangnya kau sendiri mau menjadi adikku, bocah?"

Mikasa terdiam, lalu menegak ludah, pipinya memerah. Hatinya berkata tidak, tapi mulutnya tak mampu berbicara karena terlalu gugup.

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi adikku." Lanjut lelaki itu.  
Mikasa mengadahkan kepalanya, melotot. "A...apa?"

"Hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi."

"Ke...kenapa? Apa aku seburuk itu?"

"Bukan..."

Levi menghembuskan nafas, ia tak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia ingin semua menjadi jelas dengan pelan-pelan, agar Mikasa mengerti. Dan tidak kaget dengan semua yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Memang ada rahasia dibalik nama itu.

Memang ada.

.  
Dan hanya Mikasa yang tak mengetahuinya.

.

"...Justru karena kau sangat tidak buruk, aku tidak ingin kau jadi adikku, atau orang yang sedarah denganku..." Jawab Levi mengalihkan.

"Tidak mau sedarah denganku?"

Levi kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Mikasa yang menganga kebingungan.

"Karena jika dua orang sedarah, dia tidak bisa menikah."

Dan pintu itu ditutup, dengan senyum menahan tawa dengan asal ceplosan dari mulutnya barusan, ia melenggang ke koridor dengan penuh kharisma.

Mikasa mukanya memerah, benar-benar memerah.

"Anda bercanda, kan?!"

.

.

Ooo

"MENIKAH?"

Teriakan Sasha barusan sukses membuat satu kantin kampus melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Mikasa tersedak dengan minumnya dan refleks menutup mulut Sasha dan memberi _death glear_.

"Diam."

"Iii...mm...kuummm...diyaaammm..."

Mikasa melepas tangannya dari mulut Sasha, gadis atraktif itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ma...masa' dia ngomong gitu sih, Mikasa? Apa nggak aneh? Tiba-tiba bapak-bapak eh, laki-laki yang baru kau temui berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sasha dengan niat memperjelas.

"Dia bukan bapak-bapak. Dan aku sudah bilang padamu, dia paling hanya bercanda, jangan kau anggap serius!" Ucap Mikasa berkobar, kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah mendadak, menggerutu. "Walaupun…dilihat dari tampang datarnya itu, aku nggak tau dia punya selera humor atau tidak…"

"Mikasa, menurutku dia orang aneh, kau mungkin...harus menjauh darinya..." Saran Sasha ragu-ragu. "Menurutku sih...habisnya, aneh baru ketemu udah ngomong nikah-nikah."

"Oi Sasha, kau masih menganggap soal menikah itu serius, aku sudah bilang paling dia hanya bercanda." Tukas Mikasa, kemudian ia kembali memainkan sendok es-krim di hadapannya. "Menjauh mana mungkin bisa, kasus Eren di pegang olehnya, ditambah pula nama itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menjauh?"

Sasha kemudian tertawa pelan. "Dari wajahmu, tampaknya kau juga ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan orang itu, Mikasa." Sasha menaikkan alisnya setengah, memberikan senyum miring.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau juga sama berharapnya dengan dia? Jangan sampai ada hubungan darah?" Lalu kalian menikah! Waaaah!"

"Bacot mu." Jawab Mikasa dingin, seperti biasa. Namun dengan pipi yang memerah, sangat memerah.

"Hahaha gak hanya pipi, bahkan telingamu memerah kuat." Tunjuk Sasha sambil masih tertawa. "Pasti kau juga suka sama dia kan? Kau suka sama kharismanya kaaaaaan?"

Mikasa tambah salah tingkah. "Hentikan, Sasha Braus!" Mikasa menggertak, akhirnya Sasha berhenti sampai berkeringat dingin.

Mikasa menjadi bertanya dalam hati, kenapa pipinya merah sampai sebegitunya?

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi.

ooo

Jam 3 pagi, besoknya.

"Pagi, Jeager."

"..."

Levi membuka pintu ruang introgasi, disana sudah terlihat Eren yang wajahnya tidak sesegar kemaren.  
Sementara, Erwin, Petra, dan anak buah Levi lainnya menunggu di luar ruangan sambil mengawasi keduanya dari kaca satu arah.

"Apa ada bukti baru?" Tanya Eren lemah.

"Ada."

Levi berjalan ke arahnya, bukan ke tempat duduk di depannya. Eren menegakkan posisi badannya, sambil kebingungan kenapa Levi mendekat sambil memegang kunci.

"Pertama, kau dibebaskan dulu."

Cklek

Dan borgol itu terbuka.

Dan Eren setengah tak percaya.

"Ke...kenapa bisa?"

"Kami sudah melihat rekaman cctv kafe Woruros..." Jawab Levi sambil melempar pandangannya ke cctv di ruangan tersebut.

"Dan kami melihat seseorang memasukkan sesuatu ke tasmu."  
Eren girang bukan main, matanya yang sayu mendadak berbinar kuat. Benar-benar perasaan senangnya tak terbendung. Dia terbukti tidak bersalah, dia terbukti benar!

"Berarti aku memang tidak bersalahkan?!" Tanya Eren semangat. Petra, Erwin dan lainnya tersenyum melihat wajah polos pemuda di hadapan Levi tersebut.

"Yah." Jawab Levi dengan muka datarnya yang biasa. "Tapi kau jangan senang dulu."  
Dan dahi Eren mengkerut mendengar kata 'tapi' dari mulut Levi.

"Ada apa?"

"Di kafe, kau duduk di bagian bar, apa aku salah?"

"Betul."

"Kau meletakkan tasmu di bawah kursi tinggi tempat kau duduk."

"Ya, benar."

"Dan kau sudah duduk disana berapa lama?"

"Ada dua jam lebih, aku kesana karena hasil ujianku jelek, aku stress, jadi aku memutuskan ke kafe. Tapi tidak mabuk kok."

"Ya, kami tau." Ucap Levi sambil pergi menuju kursi di tempat biasa duduk. Dan kembali ke posisi biasa seperti introgasi, bedanya tanpa borgol.

"Kau sudah ngobrol dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal berapa kali selama duduk disana?"

"Eh..."

"Kau ada ngobrol sama orang yang tidak kau kenalkan?"

"Iya, memangnya kena..."

"Berapa orang?"

"Ada...tiga orang..."

.

"Dan salah satunya telah memasukan pistol miliknya ke dalam tasmu."

.

"A...apa?"

"Dia memasukan pistol ke tasmu, dan dia menggunakan pistol lain namun berjenis sama saat melakukan aksinya..." Ucap Levi serius. "...Pistol di tasmu semata-mata hanya untuk melambatkan kerja polisi dan menangkapmu. Sementara dia sudah kabur keluar sana."

"Sialan..."

Levi bisa melihat wajah bocah itu langsung berubah dari kebingungan menjadi amarah tingkat dewa setelah ia menjelaskan siapa sosok yang membuat ia dikurung seharian.

"Tapi kita tidak sepenuhnya terlambat, kita hanya ketinggalan sehari, mereka masih bisa dikejar. Tim kepolisian sedang mencari mereka." Ucap Levi lagi. Eren tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Hanya saja, jika ada informasi darimu yang sudah langsung bertemu dengan pelaku mungkin akan sangat membantu tim kami."

"Aku siap membantu."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Levi masih dengan muka datarnya. "Di cctv, dia seseorang berpostur laki-laki yang memakai jaket jeans. Kuharap kau masih ingat siapa dia karena dia membelakangi cctv."

Eren melotot, hanya bisa melotot dan berpikir dengan keras.

_Siapa?_

_Siapa?_

"Jangan katakan kau lupa, Jeager."

"Aku sedang berpikir!"

Tak sadar Eren membentak Levi, Levi mengerenyitkan dahi. "Maaf sir."

"Lanjutkan, aku menunggumu bocah."

"Aku ngobrol dengan sekitar tiga orang yang tak kukenal. Kami hanya mengobrol dan memberi adfis."

"Teruskan..."

"Dan ketiganya, sama-sama memakai jaket jeans..."

"Sebutkan ciri-ciri ketiganya."

"Yang satu, cewek berkulit hitam badan tinggi, ada bintik di wajahnya."

Levi melempar pandangannya ke kaca di sebelah mereka. "Petra, catat." Dan Levi kembali menghadap ke Jeager. "Lalu?"

"O..orang kedua laki-laki putih berbadan atletis."

"Yang ketiga?"

"Laki-laki juga, badannya tinggiiiiiiiii sekali!" Ucap Eren semangat.

Kemudian semangatnya kembali hilang saat melihat wajah Levi yang memberi _death glear_ dan ntah kenapa aura di sekelilingnya terasa mencekam.

Erwin di luar tertawa. "Kata tabu itu ia ucapkan dengan semangat di depan Levi."

"Iya, kata tabu itu..." Sahut Petra.

Kembali ke dalam.

"Badannya TINGGI, terus apalagi yang bisa kau ingat, huh?"

"I...i...itu..." Eren menggigil.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Jeager."

"Dia...kulitnya sedikit hitam dengan hidung yang mancung!"

"Bagus." Levi menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi, kita harus menemukan kedua lelaki yang kau sebut belakangan."

"Baik, sir."

"Ayo, kau ikut aku, kau dibebaskan." Ucap Levi. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa ke kantor polisi untuk meminta perlindungan sebagai saksi."

"Ah iya, terimakasih banyak sir."

"Kami juga dari kepolisian berterimakasih."

Kemudian segala berkas, tas, dan barang-barang milik Eren yang sudah di periksa oleh kepolisian sebelumnya kembali di pulangkan ke pemiliknya. Hingga segalanya diurus sampai jam 6 pagi.

Levi dan Petra mengantar Eren sampai ke luar gedung kepolisian. Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan.

"Mungkin kau akan sering dihubungi kepolisian, Jeager. Bagaimanapun juga, kau saksi utam kasus besar ini."

"Serahkan pada saya!" ucap lelaki itu semangat, wajah bocah itu sudah kelihatan segar kembali.

"Ah, apakah saudara saya sudah diberi tahu bahwa saya sudah bebas?"

"Nanti Mikasa akan saya hubungi, Jeager." Sahut Petra. "Kau tenang saja."

Eren membungkuk sedikit, memberi salam hormat sekaligus berterimakasih. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada dua orang di hadapannya dan siap membalikkan badan hendak pergi.

"Oh ya, Jeager." Dan Levi memanggilnya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yes sir?"

"Ada hal pribadi yang inginku selesaikan dengan adikmu."

Eren membalikkan badannya kembali. "Adik? Mikasa?"

"Ya."

"Apa hubungan anda dengan Mikasa? Bukannya anda dengannya baru bertemu kemarin?"

"Iya, dan aku belum memperkenalkan diriku."

Siluet badannya menutupi matahari yang baru saja bangkit dari tidur. Angin pagi berhembus kencang, suara burung bercuit-cuit terdengar sekeliling. Perasaan tentram yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan Jeager dikalahkan dengan perasaan keingintahuan dengan nama cebol di depannya.

Nama yang katanya memiliki hubungan dengan sang adik angkat.  
Apa jangan-jangan...

.

"Namaku, Levi Ackerman."

.

Eren sedikit melotot, tapi tidak tampak wajah kaget di air mukanya.

"Anda pasti dari panti asuhan yang sama dengan Mikasa."

"Yah."

Petra hanya bisa kebingungan, melihat perbincangan kedua orang di depannya.

"Setelah kasus penembakan ini selesai dan aku punya waktu, aku ingin memberitahu Mikasa soal status lahirnya di panti."

Eren menegak ludah.

"Berarti, anda sudah tau hubungan anda dengan Mikasa bagaimana? Anda tau asal-muasal lahir Mikasa? Anda tau keluarga Mikasa?"

"Tentu tau, saat dia di panti masih berumur 2 bulan aku sudah 6 tahun, Jeager." Ucap Levi sambil melirik Petra yang kebingungan, lalu memberi tatapan 'tolong pergi, ada pembicaraan pribadi' dan diikuti Petra yang langsung pamit masuk kembali ke dalam kantor.

"Lalu, anda tidak berusaha mencarinya?"

"Untuk apa kucari? Dia sudah tinggal dengan keluargamu."

"Benar juga..." Eren manggut-manggut. "Ah, sekarang kenapa anda ingin memperjelas hubungan anda dengan Mikasa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang bagaimana hubunganku dengan gadis itu." Jawab Levi. "Ada waktunya, begitupula dengannya, jika dia langsung tahu akan 'hal' itu. Aku tidak yakin dia gampang menerimanya."

"'Hal' itu?"

"Belum saatnya kau tau."

"Huft.." Eren menggerutu dengan wajah polos. "Jadi, anda ingin mengajaknya ke panti nanti dengan niat pelan-pelan menjelaskan 'hal' itu?"

"Pintar."

"Sebenarnya sebagai kakak saya tidak mengizinkan, inspektur." Jawab Eren sedikit cemberut. "Tapi karena anda seorang inspektur kepolisian, saya punya cukup banyak kepercayaan pada anda."

"Terimakasih." Jawab Levi sambil menghembuskan nafas, Eren melempar senyum.

"Dan kenapa anda ingin menjelaskan yang 'hal' ntah apalah itu ke Mikasa sekarang? Kenapa anda tidak jelasin dari dulu-dulu? Anda dulu tau kan dimana Mikasa tinggal?"

"Tentu tau, dia tinggal bersama keluargamu." Jawab Levi sambil membalikkan badan, hendak mau kembali ke kantor."Hanya saja, aku tidak tau rumah keluargamu dimana."

Cebol itu berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan Eren. Ia melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh. Eren yang masih memikirkan hubungan cebol itu dengan si adik angkat tanpa sadar bertanya mengeluarkan emosi penuh keingintahuan. "Lantas kenapa?!"

Levi memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Sebagai keluarga satu-satunya Mikasa, tolong jelaskan padaku 'hal' itu apa, Inspektur Levi!"

Kemudian cebol itu menghembuskan nafas berat, ia memutar kepalanya menghadap Eren.

.

.

"Aku punya janji dengannya 15 tahun yang lalu, untuk 15 tahun ke depan."

.

.

.

"…_dan sekaranglah waktunya…"_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

A/N

Halohaaaa minnaaaaa :)

Maafkan saya yang baru update, biasa~ persiapan dan ujian UKK huehuehue, sekarang udah selesai UKK nya, doain author naik kelas ya minna dan senpai-senpai readers semua

Jawab review dulu dah~

Kumada Chiyu : maaf ya lama lanjutannya kakaaa :'3

Hikari Jeanne Hattori : iya, dia difitnah, tapi di chap ini gak lagi kok. Tapi kasus ini bakal berbuntut panjaaaaaaaaang. Ah soal itu ia deh heheh memang belum tentu dia suadara, nama marga memang banyak yang sama tapi tidak sekeluarga, yah tapi tetep aja yang namanya cerita pasti ada hubungan :( atau bisa jadi yang Isayama-sensei iseng nyamain :))))

shizeniputu : *pelukbalik* kita sehati! Amin amin amin! Dan maafkan saya yang lama update hamper 3 minggu sori bangeeeeet :(

00 : oke... XD

silentreader014 : pertama2, tidak apa2 :D strong chemistry mungkin belum sampe, karena bagaimanapun skiz sadar plot cerita begini susah nyatuin chemistry, harus benar2 diceritain asal muasal secara detail biar sampe ke ditunggu *bow* . Iya nama itu, NAMA ITU *capslockjebol *tapiboong terimakasih pujiannya :'3

Blabliblubleblo : ini udaaaah ;) ah alasannya ini bisa juga makasih blabliblubleblo ;)

Hime Chan : hai kakakndaaaa kita berjumpa lagii ;3 iya ni hehehe . Sekarang ga kasian lagi kan? ;)

Lightmaycry : iihhhh makasih banget deh :'D makasih banget udah dibilang bagus *terharu* gak papa dan maaf baru update :') judulnya mirip penname author-san kan ya? :)

.7 : kecepatan ya? Waduh maaf maklum masih pemula huehuehueee :'3 dozo dozoo makasih ;)

Baka Shiori : salam /? Makasih udah dibilang greget :')) gak tenang kenapa? :'3 makasih yaa sekali lagi ;)

Dan terimakasih buat para readers, yang silent, atau yang komen di review atau yang komen dalam hati #eh pokoke makasih banyak muaaah :*

Ah buat yang ngikutin manga, udah baca ch. 58 blom? Duh, hati skiz deg2an bacanya, semoga nggak ada lagi tokoh kesayangan kita yang mati :')

Maaf kalau ada typo dan rada alay, maklum masih belajar~

Tinggalkan review onegai? ;)

Salam dari Skiz


	3. Chapter 3

"Janji dengan Mikasa... 15 tahun yang lalu?"

.

.

"Aku setengah tidak percaya..."

.

.

**Raitoningu**

**Desclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Fanfic and art by : skizzeonpaper**

**LevixMikasa  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ring ring ring_

Kelopak mata gadis keturunan oriental campur western tersebut perlahan terbuka. Bukan dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang lewat di sela-sela jendela, bukan juga dibangunkan oleh suara kicuan burung yang bertengger di atap jendela kamar kosnya seperti biasa.

Tetapi oleh sebuah telepon.

Yang berdering dengan kencang persis di telinga kanan Mikasa.

Gadis itu, dengan wajah baru bangun dan sedikit ileran mengambil ponsel dan melihat ke layar, walaupun sedikit buram ia terus memaksakan matanya melihat nama yang tertera disana. Sesekali ia kucek kedua matanya. Hingga ia bisa melihat nama yang tertera disana.

"Inspektur...Ackerman...?"

Mikasa duduk di tempat tidur dan menekan tombol bersimbol telepon hijau. Mengharapkan kabar baik sepasal kasus sang kakak. Dengan semangat ia tempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri.

"Halo?! Bagaimana kasus Eren?"

"Oi bocah, kau bisa tenang tidak?" Jawab suara bariton dari sana.

"Saya hanya penasaran..., aku bahkan tidak tidur nyenyak memikirkannya…." Jawab Mikasa sedikit sarkas.

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas. "Eren Jeager sudah kami bebaskan, dia terbukti tidak bersalah." Ucapnya langsung.

Mikasa menggelonjak gembira dengan kekalemannya dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, bahagia. Perasaan selama semalam yang menggerogoti hatinya mendadak terasa lega dan bebas. Ia tidak perlu takut dan khawatir lagi.

"Syukurlah!"

"Oi tenanglah." Levi mengingatkan lagi.

"Se..sekarang, dimana Eren?!"

"Dia sudah pulang dari tadi."

"Kenapa anda tidak menghubungi saya? Saya kan bisa menjemput Eren."

"Jegaer itu sudah 22 tahun, dia sudah bisa pulang sendiri. Sifat _overproktektif _mu itu lebih dari ibu-ibu ternyata." Ucap Levi dengan nada menyindir. "Ah, mungkin sifat yang bagus untuk melindungi anak-anakku kelak."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Inspektur, suaramu tidak terdengar jelas yang belakangan."

"Aku berharap kau tidak mendengarnya."

Mikasa mendecih, Levi tertawa dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu teleponnya saya tutup, terimaka..."

"Tunggu, bocah."

Mikasa tidak jadi menekan tombol setelah mendengar suara berat Levi menggema di speker ponselnya. "Ya sir?"

"Bisa kita bertemu? Tentang kasus yang berhubungan dengan kakakmu ini belum kujelaskan denganmu."

"Anda...tidak mengejar penjahat penembakkan kemaren? Memangnya anda punya waktu untuk bertemu dengan saya?"

"Pihak penyelidik, bukan, aku dan anak-anak buahku sedang mencari bukti, dan aku bisa minta bukti berdasarkan kesaksian darimu, bocah."

"Sa...saya?"

"Ya...kau saksi juga, hanya kau dan Eren yang saat ini bisa jadi saksi." Balas Levi. "Eren sudah kami tanyai seharian kemarin, kurasa ini giliranmu."

"Saya bahkan tidak di tkp, sir. Apa kesaksian yang bisa saya berikan?"

Levi diam sejenak, memutar otak dan terus berpikir bagaimana dan kalimat apa yang tepat agar bisa membujuk Mikasa untuk bertemu.

Sedetik kemudian ia dapat kalimat jitunya.

"Begini, Jeager sekarang adalah saksi utama kasus ini, sampai disana paham?"

"Paham sir."

"Saksi biasa saja kadang bisa terancam keselamatannya, apalagi saksi utama."

Tingtong

"Jadi, Eren terancam bahaya?!"

Levi bisa mendengar nada suara gadis itu mendadak panik.

"Ada dua kemungkinan kenapa pistol itu diletakkan di tas kakakmu, Ackerman. Pertama sang pelaku memang iseng meletak tas kesembarang orang, dan kedua..."  
.

"...Mereka dendam dengan Jeager, agar Jeager difitnah."  
.

Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam, melotot. Tentu saja yang dijelaskan Levi barusan bisa saja dan sangat mungkin terjadi. Otak pintar gadis itu langsung menerka-nerka orang yang dikenal oleh sang kakak, atau siapapun yang berkemungkinan punya dendam dengan Eren.

"Kita bertemu di kafe Scouting siang ini." Ucap Levi menyadarkan Mikasa. "Aku akan mentraktirmu, kita akan membicarakan keselamatan Jeager, bagaimana?"

"Sa...saya..."

"Apa kau punya jadwal kuliah?"

"De...demi Eren. Saya skip jam siang!"

"Baiklah sampai bertemu."

Tet

Telepon itu pun ditutup sepihak oleh si cebol.  
Mikasa terdiam, kemudian dengan mendadak mengadahkan kepalanya dengan panik. Dia gemetar sambil memikirkan keselamatan sang kakak.

Sementara Levi hanya bisa tersenyum puas. Mengucapkan kalimat disaat kita ingin mengucapkannya itu mempunyai kebanggaan tersendiri~

Dan yang terpenting, ia berhasil membuat Mikasa beretemu dengannya.

"Paling tidak ia harus datang dulu."

Ooo

"Ne..ne... Petra.."

Hanji, sambil memegang cangkir berdiri di balik meja kerja Petra. Ia bisa melihat Petra begitu sibuk dengan segala berkas yang menumpuk di hadapannya.

Gadis berambut karamel itu mengadah, melihat ke arah Hanji. Dan tegak dari kursinya dengan cepat dan tegap. "Han...Hanji..."

"Yo."

Hanji tanpa diizinin yang punya meja langsung duduk di kursi. Dan menyuruh Petra untuk santai dan duduk di kursinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya petra.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengobrol soal kasus penembakan di kafe Woruros~" ucap wanita esentrik itu santai. "Bagaimana Eren Jeager? Kudengar pagi tadi dia sudah dibebaskan?"

"Iya, saya dan inspektur yang mengantar Jeager tadi pagi."

Hanji tiba-tiba tersenyum, lalu melirik Petra dengan raut wajah berubah. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Levi?"

Pipi Petra mendadak memerah. "Hu...hubungan apa?"

"Hahahahahaha jangan salah tingkah begitu~." Hanji menyesap kopi yang ada di cangkirnya. "Ternyata kau memang menyukainya..."

Petra menutup mata sambil menunduk, mencoba mengatur nafas dan emosi. "Apa...aku begitu terlihat sampai anda tau aku menyukai inspektur?"

"Hmmm... Ntahlah, tapi memang terlihat oleh mataku."

Petra makin menunduk, menahan malu, bisa-bisanya perasaannya begitu mudah di ketahui orang. Bisa-bisanya bahasa tubuhnya sendiri seolah-olah mengumbar isi hatinya saat berdiri di sebelah sang inspektur.

Benar-benar memalukan.

"Ah..."

"Jadi...bagaimana?"

"Kumohon kau jaga rahasia, Hanji!"

"Serahkan padaku!"

Petra menarik nafas. "Ntahlah Hanji, seingatku aku tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan inspektur."

"Hmm bagus-bagus." Tangkapnya sambil manggut-manggut.

"Tapi..."

Hanji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi?"

"Pagi ini, aku sempat mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Mikasa Ackerman bersama Eren Jeager tadi pagi."

"Mikasa Ackerman? Adiknya?"

"Bukan, tapi nama belakang mereka sama."

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Tadi pagi itu, saat mereka mengobrol, aku bisa melihat dari wajah inspektur kalau...  
.

...gadis bernama Mikasa Ackerman itu, begitu berarti baginya."

.

Mulut Hanji sedikit ternganga, Petra masih menundukkan wajahnya sambil meringis lembut.

"Petra...tenang dulu, bisa jadi mereka kakak beradik saja kan?"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu sih..."

"Iya, nama belakang mereka kan sama~ jadi kau tenang saja, oke? Tidak perlu cemburu."

"Ta...tapi, Inspektur kan pernah berkata dia tidak pernah punya relatif apapun." Sela Petra panik, hingga ia menutup mulutnya yang menyadari sekelilingnya.

Sinar mata Hanji meredup ditutupi kacamatanya.

"...waktu beliau daftar ke kepolisiankan...kita sudah tau statusnya seperti itu adanya. Jadi, walaupun nama belakang mereka sama, bisa saja mereka bukan sauda..."

"Tenang saja, Petra!" Ucap Hanji bersemangat sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Petra kaget mengadah melihat atasannya tersebut.

"Hanji..."

"Kau tenang saja! _Positive thingking, okey?._ Anggaplah nama belakang mereka sama itu menjadi 'bukti sementara' kalau mereka saudaraan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Petra cuma bisa mengangguk.

Hanji mengambil cangkir minumannya yang sudah kosong, kemudian pergi berpaling meninggalkan Petra. Berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh, Petra tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

Wanita tinggi berkacamata itu terus berjalan menuju pantry di tengah koridor. Sampai disana ia cuci cangkir yang dipakainya. Kemudian ia disapa oleh janitor disana dan berkata bahwa mencuci adalah tugasnya.

"No..nona, mencuci gelas dan piring...adalah tugas saya, anda tidak perlu mencucinya..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas wanita bermarga Zoe itu sambil terus membilas cangkir di hadapannya.

"Selagi aku bisa dan punya waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini aku lebih memilihnya daripada merepotkan orang, sip?" Ucapnya santai sambil menyengir lebar. Pipi janitor itu terlihat sedikit memerah, sepertinya Hanji dapat fans baru.

"Te...terimakasih, kalau begitu, saya kembali bekerja." Kemudian janitor itu pergi, mulai mengepel kembali lantai di sepanjang koridor.  
Hanji membuka lemari kaca tempat dimana cangkir-cangkir bersih disimpan. Ia letakkan cangkir yang telah ia cuci disana.

Dan setelah itu dia terdiam

Kaku

Memandang kosong keramik-keramik cangkir yang tersusun dengan rapi disana.

Pikirannya kembali melayang dan mengulang memori pembicaraannya dengan Petra barusan.

"Mikasa Ackerman..."

.

.

"Jadi...dia orangnya...Levi?"

ooo

West Shigashina, 01:13 pm, cuaca mendung.

Mikasa, menggunakan syal berwarna merahnya seperti biasa, mengenakan jaket ukuran tebal untuk menutupi kemeja berwarna pink dan celana jeansnya. Sepatu boot selututnya sukses terkena becekan di trotoar jalan. Hari baru saja selesai hujan hingga hawa sekeliling begitu terasa dingin.

Berberapa langkah kemudian akhirnya ia sampai di depan kafe Scouting, tempat yang cukup mewah dan sering dijadikan tempat tongkrongan dewasa-dewasa muda seumurnya.

Gadis sepertinya, yang hanya tau belajar dan belajar tentu saja tidak pernah datang ke tempat beginian. Ditambah lagi kondisi keuangannya hanya sebatas peninggalan kedua orang tua Jeager dan dibagi bersama sang kakak angkat. Kafe seperti ini terlalu mewah untuknya yang sudah terbiasa makan di foodcourt dekat gedung fakultas.

Mikasa melihat ke atas, ke arah papan nama kafe tersebut, bergumam dalam hati kalau ia tidak salah tempat.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara ban motor mendecit karena di rem dari arah selatan. Motor hitam tersebut berhenti tepat di depan dimana ia berdiri.

Dan dikendarai oleh si pria itu…

Oleh pria yang mengajaknya hingga punya alasan ke tempat mewah seperti ini.

Dan juga pria yang membuatnya kesal dan deg-degan dari kemaren.

Si cebol.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Ucapnya sambil melepaskan helm, mengibaskan rambut.

Dan pipi Mikasa tak sengaja memerah, ia terpesona dalam berberapa detik. Hingga ia disadarkan oleh tatapan tajam Levi. "A...aku baru sampai..."

_Aku ini kenapa?_

Levi yang melihat rona pipi itu hanya diam dengan muka datarnya, masih memberikan ekspresi yang sama. Walaupun kita tidak tau bagaimana situasi hatinya sekarang, ia tetap menjaga wibawanya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk."

Mereka masuk, dan memang, Mikasa memandang sekelilingnya dengan mata yang berkilauan. Kafe bergaya klasik bersentuhan gaya zaman retro 80an, benar-benar enak dipandang.

Levi melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di gantungan di tepi kafe, diikuti oleh Mikasa. Dan Mikasa sedikit kaget karena kemeja yang dikenakan Levi kali ini berbeda, tidak berwarna putih seperti yang ia lihat di kantor, tapi berwarna biru dongker dengan lengan yang digulung. Mikasa menahan rona merahnya.

"Kita duduk disana."

Levi menunjuk tempat duduk dengan meja yang terbuat dari marmer, berdiri di tepi jendela kafe menghadap jalan. Dari sana ia bisa melihat motor besar miliknya terpakir elegan. Meja untuk dua orang tersebut terlalu besar menurut Mikasa.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap lelaki tersebut sambil menarik kursi kayu untuk diduduki Mikasa, _gentle_.

Kemudian ia duduk di sisi yang berlawanan, membuat mereka duduk berhadapan. Menutupi dan menjadi siluet cahaya dari jendela di samping mereka.

Pelayan datang, memberikan daftar menu. Mikasa tampak canggung dan asing dengan nama-nama yang tertera di sana. Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ackerman."

Mikasa mengadahkan kepalanya, melotot ke arah Levi.

"Kau tidak arlegi dengan apapun kan?"

"Ti...tidak..."

Levi menarik nafas...

"_Fettuccine Alfredo_ satu porsi dan _Tunna Risotto _untuknya." Ucap Levi mendadak kepada sang pelayan.

Mikasa kaget sambil panik. _Tuna?_

"Kemudian segelas _Latte Macchiato_ untukku dan untuk gadis ini..."

Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam, sesekali memutar bola matanya ke pelayan yang sudah tersenyum penuh kelopak bunga bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Wajah pelayan itu seolah berkata 'pasangan yang romantis, bahkan pacarnya tau persis yang mau dipesan sang kekasih'.

"..._Milkshake Strawberry_ saja."

Dan diikuti pelayan itu pergi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Mikasa memandang aneh.

"Ma...makanan disini tampak mahal, saya tidak bisa membayarnya!" Bisik Mikasa kuat.

"Aku kan sudah katakan padamu aku yang membayar."

Mikasa menelan ludah."Te..terimakasih." Ucapnya sedikit resah, namun tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, semua itu masakan italia?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa anda memilih menu yang ada ikan tuna untukku?"

"Kau mahasiswa kedokteran, bukannya tuna bagus untuk otakmu?"

"Be...betul juga..."

Keduanya terdiam untuk berberapa saat, Levi sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu, aku akan menanyakan berberapa pertanyaan." Ucap lelaki itu sambil memajukan duduknya, lalu memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Mikasa, sebuah foto.

Foto dari _screenshoot cctv_

"Kau mengenal orang ini? Paling tidak kau bisa melihat posturnya."

Pertama, Mikasa disuguhi foto lelaki berbadan tinggi yang menggunakan jaket jeans sedang duduk disebelah Eren di bar kafe.

Mikasa memutar otak, berusaha menelaah dan mengingat semampunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal, aku tidak ingat."

Kemudian Levi menunjukkan foto pria lain yang berbadan besar dan berotot, menggunakan jaket jeans juga dan berambut _blonde_ cepak.

"Katakan padaku bahwakau tau siapa dia." Ucap Levi bernada serius, penuh harap.

Mikasa sedikit bergetar, ia tidak terlalu suka cara Levi menginterogasi.

Namun ia kembali fokus ke keselamatan Eren.  
Ia lihat baik-baik foto itu seperti ia melihat foto sebelumnya, melihat rambut _blonde_, badan, dan postur tubuhnya. Namun otaknya tidak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Aku juga tidak kenal siapa dia, maafkan aku."  
Levi menatap Mikasa lemas, kemudian ia memundurkan duduknya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah, sewajarnya kau tidak tahu, karena Eren saja yang langsung bertemu mereka tidak tahu." Ucap Levi sambil kembali _nge-scroll_ mencari foto pelaku ke tiga."Ah kalau i..."

Tiba-tiba, pelayan yang tadi pun datang, membawa pesanan keduanya. Levi lebih memilih menyimpan ponselnya untuk sementara.

"_Fettuccine Alfredo_ dan _Latte Macchiato_ buat tuan..." Ucapnya dengan lihai meletakkan piring dan gelas itu di hadapan Levi, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama di depan Mikasa.

"…Dan _Tunna Risotto_ dengan _Milkshake Strawberry for your kawaii girlfriend!_" Ucap pelayan itu semangat, hingga bunga ilusi kembali bermekaran di sekitarnya. Pipi Mikasa memerah, Levi berdehem keras.

"Aku...aku memang keturunan Jepang tapi aku bukan pacar..."

"Selamat menikmati!" Ucap pelayan itu semangat, tidak membiarkan Mikasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Karenanya, suasana menjadi canggung. Mikasa sempat salah tingkah dan tak berani menatap Levi.

"Silahkan dimakan, Ackerman."

Akhirnya mereka berdua makan, dan Levi melanjutkan obrolan setelah mengunyah.

"Kedua foto yang kutunjukkan padamu tadi adalah foto dua orang yang diduga memasukkan pistol itu ke tas Jeager."

"Di _cctv_, apa tidak terlihat siapa yang memasukkannya?"

"Tidak, tidak terlihat, malah ketiganya terlihat memasukkan sesuatu. Jadi ketiganya bisa dijadikan tersangka."

"Tunggu..."

Mikasa menyetop pergerakkan sendoknya, Levi terlihat kaget.

"Anda bilang bertiga?"

"Ah, iya, aku tidak sempat menunjukkan fotonya karena pelayan keburu datang, aku baru hanya menunjukkan foto yang lelaki, yang satu lagi wanita." Levi meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali dan menunjukkan foto wanita yang sedang mengobrol dengan Eren.

Mikasa melotot lebar.

"Wanita ini memiliki dua kemungkinan, yang pertama, dia seklompotan dengan lelaki-lelaki lain karena sama-sama menggunakan jaket jeans. Atau yang kedua, dia hanya wanita biasa karena memakai jaket jeans sangatlah wajar, sama halnya seperti kita memakai kemeja." Ucap Levi panjang lebar. "Makanya aku lebih fokus menananyakan yang lelaki."

"Kenapa yang lelaki?" Tanya Mikasa masih dengan mata melotot.

"Karena di _cctv_, yang menembak saat kejadian adalah laki-laki, walaupun tidak begitu jelas, memakai penutup kepala, jaket, masker dan kacamata hitam. Kami masih bisa melihat dari tangannya dan posturnya. Jadi tidak perlu mencurigai yang perempuan." Jawab Levi tegas. "Aku hanya menanyakannya bukan sebagai terduga pelaku, tetapi sebagai terduga komplotan."

Mikasa kemudian tersenyum lebar. Levi yang melihat wajah gadis itu berubah langsung ikut melotot juga.

"Wanita ini aku kenal, tapi Eren tidak."

"Sebutkan namanya."

"Wanita ini...

.

.

"...bernama Ymir, dia seniorku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC  
A/N

Skiz beneran minta maaf minta maaf hontouni gomennasai gomen gomen gomen updatenya lama amet yak :'))

Alasan lama update selain rada sibuk liburan (jiah) juga belum dapet ide. Ini plotnya gimana, pergi alur ceritanya kemana, waktu itu masih bingung. Tapi akhirnya terjadilah chp. ini yang ga terlalu ada konflik

Ah iya minta maaf kayaknya harus ganti genre deh jadi crime gapapa deh yaa, tapi romance RivaMika tetep numberone di fic ini uwuw~

Jawab repiw duyu

choc04011414 : kalau saya mungkin langsung tabokin pake sepatu wedges, kan tebel tu heelsnya :))) makasih eaph ;)

shyaren yohana : waaah jangan panggil sensei dong jadi malu :" , Di manga, namanya Rivaille, di anime jadi Levi, karena saat orang jepang baca nama Rivaille hampir sama seperti menyebut Levi (mereka bacanya Rivai, R di jepang jadi L). Nah nama Ackerman itu karna chapter baru2 ini terungkap nama belakangnya itu~

Lightmaycry : MAAF BARU UPDATE SKRG NI KAKAAAA :'( duh makasih banget pujiannya hehehe untunglah kirain bahasa skiz malah terlalu kaku~ Saya aja yang nulis penasaran nih cerita bakal dibawa kemana~ mau dibawaaa kemanaaa #jiahmalahnyanyihahaha

Kumada Chiyu : ayooo tebaak kakaaaa :")) maaf baru update :(

Hime chan : hehehe suka detektif2 juga kaa? Ceritanya memang punya daya tarik tersendiri~ Emang keren amat si cebol, Jean jangan matilah, kasihan para kuda kan #eh :))))

00 : wokeeh maaf update lama :(

Kaniiiii : maaf lama update makasiih yaaaph :'))

Maaf kalau cerita mengecewakan chapter ini minnaaa dan maaf kalau ada typo, salah eyd, semoga gaada deeh

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya minnaaaa siapa tau skiz ada salah, semoga puasa kita lancar amiiiin

Review, onegai?

Salam dari Skiz


End file.
